


Please Come Home (Back to Me)

by RiverVixen101



Category: Betty Cooper/ Jughead Jones, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverVixen101/pseuds/RiverVixen101
Summary: Instead of chasing the Black Hood with Archie, Betty went to Jughead for advice, and ended up following him to Greendale where she saw her ex-boyfriend cut the Serpent tattoo from a woman’s arm. Based on events in 2x09.





	Please Come Home (Back to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peoples! I'm very new to writing fanfiction so please don't judge me too harshly :)  
> Lemme know if I should continue the story and feel free to give me story ideas!
> 
> P.S. Excuse my terrible summary

Betty Cooper could not believe what she had just witnessed. No way had her boyfri- ex-boyfriend just kidnapped a woman and used a pocket knife to carve this woman’s tattoo that matched Jughead’s own. Obviously this unknown lady must have been dangerous… Juggie would never do something so, so… cruel. Or would he? 

Betty and Jughead had only been broken up for a short amount of time, and she still knows him as well as she always has, though he has changed significantly since joining the Serpents and she can't help but wonder if he's not the same person he always used to be. Gentle, caring, protective…. Sarcastic, humorous, hungry… This earned a light chuckle from her; she knew she still loved him just as much as she had when they first admitted their love for each other that night of the Jubilee. No, he deserved the right to explain himself and his actions. And with that thought, Betty grabbed her coat and her phone, slipped some shoes on, and headed out into the night with only one destination in mind: Sunnyside Trailer Park.

-

Jughead Jones was sitting on the couch in his dad’s trailer, lost in thought. FP was currently at Whyte Wyrm in a meeting with some of the older Serpents discussing the Snakecharmer situation. Jughead felt accomplished after his interaction with Penny Peabody… he hoped that Riverdale would never witness her scheming ways ever again. She was too dangerous to the Serpents, her own kind, he couldn't just sit back and watch his friends - his family - suffer from his mistakes. And then there was Betty. Penny knew who she was and what Betty Cooper meant to him, if she hadn't of threatened to hurt her then he and Betts would still be together in a nice, cosy booth at Pop’s.

Suddenly, there was a quiet tapping on the trailer door. Jughead hadn't been expecting any Serpents to stop by this early. Maybe it was Archie or Toni looking for something to do. However, what he did not expect was to open the door to the very last person that would have come to visit him, especially since their last conversation was short and awkward.

“Betty.” Jughead breathed in shock.

“Hi Jug…” she responded, skeptically but with a soft smile.

-

“Come in, it must be freezing.” He stepped out of her way as she stepped into the trailer, not making eye contact with him. “Sorry I wasn't really expecting anyone to come around, I would've cleaned up a little.” He chuckled apprehensively, looking around at all the empty pizza boxes and whiskey bottles lying everywhere. 

“That's okay, I probably should have called before I came… I wasn't really thinking.” Betty tried to keep her cool as it was still so hard to be around him when he had bounty told her that he would not stop pushing her away. Not until it stuck. She made a face of discomfort, then quickly realised that she was not alone so she looked at her hands. “I, uh, actually wanted to ask you about something… something that happened earlier on tonight.”

“Sure. Is everything okay, Betts?” He replied.

At the use of her nickname, Betty inhaled a sharp intake of breath. You can do this, Betty. Just tell him what you saw and let him explain. Still slightly lost in her thoughts, she looked up and made eye contact with expecting stormy blue eyes. “Sorry, uh, I just, um, tonight, I, uh…” She was so flustered she couldn't find the right words to say, and she was grateful that he was patient enough to wait until she gathered her thoughts. “Tonight, I came to look for you and I saw that you were getting in your dad’s truck. You looked like you needed to go somewhere, but, you know me, I was determined to talk to you cause I needed your advice, so I followed you to, um, Greendale? And I, uh, well I saw, what you did… to that woman…”

“Betty… how could you follow me?” Jughead didn't mean to sound so angry but he couldn't but feel the anger rise. Did she not know how dangerous her following them was? 

“Jughead… I needed you…” she started but he interrupted her.

“You know I am involved with the Serpents, you could've been stuck in the middle of something very dangerous! Fuck, this is why we can't be together! I can't protect you when you make these impulsive decisions! God, why are you so, so,so… stupid?!” he yelled. Jughead instantly regretted his words, as he looked right into Betty’s usually bright green eyes and saw only dullness and tears of pain that she was attempting to keep in.

“I'm sorry, hic, you feel, hic, that way. I should, hic, go.” she hiccupped and without looking back up at him she made her way towards the front door, arms hugging herself. She should have known coming here was a mistake, but she thought she still had a friend in Jughead if not a boyfriend. Clearly she was wrong.

Jughead was not going to let her leave the trailer this late at night though, especially in the state he just put her in. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back toward him, turning her around in the process. To his dismay, Betty flinched in what almost seemed like fear. “Shit, Betty…” He took a step towards her, but she backed away from him, still scared. “I'm not going to hurt you, fuck, I didn't mean what I said, you're not stupid. I was just worried about what you saw and clearly that must've had an effect on you considering you're backing away from me in fear…” 

“You carved her tattoo form her skin Jug… I don't know what she did and frankly I don't want to know but I wanted to believe that you had a good reason to do that because I thought I knew you and I thought I knew that you were loving and caring but I'm not sure if that even true anymore because you always speak your mind no matter your emotion and I can't help but think that you did mean what you just said to me and honestly I still love you so much that it hurts so bad to know that you're not the same person that stood in this very trailer and told me he loved me.” She took a deep breath in after speaking very fast without pausing. She refused to look at his face, knowing that her words would have cut very deep. But she couldn't help it. He broke her heart. Again.

“Betty… I don't know what to say…” He stated in a sad tone.

“There was a time when you always knew what to say.” she responded, and with that she walked out the trailer, and possibly out of Jughead Jones’ life forever.


End file.
